Magritta Tovendown
Magritta Tovendown is the daughter of Karst, and Elsanne Versteeg making her a member of House Versteeg. Magritta Tovendown was born the third child of her parents of whom at the time of her birth were the lords to the town of Nassau but were seen as lower level lords of the Lowlands and thus her marriage possiblities were not incredibly high. At the age of fifteen following a disagreement with her lover Leweyn Grundevald Magritta Versteeg would travel to Marriangburgh where she would enter the service of Mara Tovendown of whom was the sister of the young eighteen year old Elector Count of the Lowlands in the form of Sarden Tovendown. Following the discovery of her pregnancy by Leweyn Grundevald Magritta would conspire to trick Sarden Tovendown into believing he was the father and at the same time plotted his death of which she would finally succed at when she used House Grundevald's finances to pay for a Dark Elven assasin of whom killed Sarden sparking the Blue-Green Lowlands Civil War. History Magritta Tovendown was born the third child of her parents of whom at the time of her birth were the lords to the town of Nassau but were seen as lower level lords of the Lowlands and thus her marriage possiblities were not incredibly high. Early History Seducing a Count At the age of fifteen following a disagreement with her lover Leweyn Grundevald Magritta Versteeg would travel to Marriangburgh where she would enter the service of Mara Tovendown of whom was the sister of the young eighteen year old Elector Count of the Lowlands in the form of Sarden Tovendown. She would discover she was pregnant with Leweyn's child while she was working at seducing the Elector Count away from his wife, as well as his sister, and realizing she had to move quickly tricked Sarden into sleeping with her and then convinced him that the baby was his after she begin to show signs of her pregnancy. Having been unable to have a child so far with his current wife Orandra he would allow Magritta to manipulate the courts into having Orandra tried for treason on false charges and after this quick trial she married Sarden becoming the Elector Countess of the Lowlands. Killing a Count Realizing that she had little hope of keeping up the charade with Sarden for long as she was going to give birth well before she should if the baby was his, she would conspire to bring Leweyn to the capital where she used her pull with Sarden as the mother of his child to have Leweyn made the High Commander of the Palace Guard and once this was done she brought her brother Albert Versteeg to the capital and begin preparing to kill Sarden. Unable to convinse her family to actually murder her husband or side with her in the early days of her assasination planning she would move towards her babys father in the form of Leweyn of hwom was happy to support her and in this way House Grundevald would support her desires with financing. Lowlands Civil War Main Article : Blue-Green Lowlands Civil War Sophia Tovendown was born three months after the death of her father Sarden, and while she was still growing within her mother her mother was fighting the beginnings of a a civil war within the Lowlands between those who wanted to depose the Tovendowns because of a lack of male heir, and those who supported Magritta. When Sophia was born and the hope of a male heir ended with her birth the civil war begin led by the forces of the port towns of Utrecht, and Portrecht who wanted to install Sarden's sisters three year old son in the form of Ferdinand Chimay against the forces of Magritta who wanted to defend the rights of Sophia Tovendown. three months after her birth the High Commander of the Lowlands in Leweyn Grundevald would ravage the rebel forces and destroyed their main base leading to the end of the civil war and Magritta being the undisputed Elector Count of the Lowlands. Family Members Relationships Category:House Versteeg Category:House Tovendown Category:People Category:People of the Lowlands Category:Human Category:People of The Empire Category:Taleuton